BeautifulNightMare's torture chamber
by BeautifulNightMare95
Summary: This were all you fine people come to torture Bots and Cons alike. You can ask them any question or dare them to do things they don't wanna do. Who will be the first to enter my torture chamber? MWAHAHAHAHA! " cough cough hack cough" dang it!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody I'm gonna jump on the bandwagon and do my own Transformers TRUTH OR DARE! (Insert some scary music in the background) Lol! Any character is available for you to torture. I prefer not to do smut or anything,but will do. So BeautifulNightMare beckons you to torture Bots and Cons alike. MWAHAHAHAHA "cough cough" I tried to be evil. Anyway review so we can all have fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody its BeautifulNightMare here with my precious little demon cat Ravage and My sister The insane, the disturbing,but marvelous Tiffany. Say hi Tiffany.

"Why don't you go choke on.

'Gives her a death glare'

"Jeez nevermind then. GIANT BUTTERFLY! AHHHHHHHH!

Well y'all that was my Sis. She hates butterflies. Any way I'm dragging this out on to the Truth and Dares.

The first person to torture a Bot or Con is…

Primes'girl

OMP! I would just to torture Megatron with a dare! I dare Megatron to be nice to Optimus and Starscream for a week.

He must bring them whatever they want with a smile on his face. He must be nice to whoever is around Optimus or Starscream. If he so much as yells at them. He has to be nice to them for two more weeks.

I just can't wait to find out if you like my dare! I have been waiting so LONG for this kind of story! I just can't wait to read the next chapter with the truth or dares! *evil grin*

Keep up the AWESOME work with your new story! I just can't wait to find out if you like my dare!

Primes'girl I love your dare.

My dear monkey..I mean sister bring in Megatron,Optimus,and Starscream.

" Yes sister" she goes back behide a jet black lace curtain. After a few moment Optimus and Starscream come out grinning like the cheshire cat.

"NOOO I WILL NOT BE KIND. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU PUNY INSECTS!"

Tiffany then pulls out the electro whip I gave her and cracks it across Megatrons back.

"AHHH!" Megatron screamed.

Now be a good sport Megs. It's not that bad just smile and be nice. Just try it.

'Megatron looks around. All the Autobots and Decepticons shake their heads. Megatron smiles a big toothy grin

"AHHHHH! NEVERMIND DON'T SMILE IT SCARES ME!

"How dare you insult my looks. You pathetic vermin.

Whatever Megatron you still have to do something nice for Optimus and Starscream.

" I'll take some energon. Dear brother." Optimus said barley containing his laughter.

Go get it Megs. I said smiling a bit.

"Don't call me that." Megatron grumbled as he got Optimus's energon.

"Here Optimus I have your energon." Megatron said as he walked up to Optimus. Right before Megatron handed it to Optimus he flung it from his hand and it Optimus square in the nose.

" MEGATRON!"

"OPTIMUS!"

Well this ain't gonna be pretty. I say as Optimus and Megatron begin to fight.

Well on to the next person. The next person to torture a Bot or Con is… SilentPerson

What method of torture and who are you going to torture.

Prowl chained down and tickled with feathers :3

MWAHAHAHAHaha! 'Cough cough wheeze hack cough cough' God I can never get the evil laugh out.

Tiffany bring out Prowlers. My sis Tiff goes to the back to retrieve Prowl

'20 minutes later'

Tiffany where are you and Prowl? I yelled aloud.

" Ummm! I can't find Prowl he isn't here." Said Prowl. Clearly trying to imitate my sister and failing badly.

" Prowl you might as well come out here on your own your just gonna make it worse.

" Megatron and Optimus randomly go rolling by, while fighting each other. Starscream follows behind with a camara while riding a unicycle.

Knockout bring Prowl out here.

" Con keep your claws off of me.

"I'll do what I want." Knockout said as he drug Prowl out by his doorwings and strapped him to a table.

Tiffany whould you like to tickle our guest?

"I would love to." Tiffany said as she grapped a few feathers and headed for Prowl.

"No, please don't. Haahaha! You will, Hahaha! PayHahahahahah!

Heheh! Ok that's enough Tiff. Leave him stapped down though. He seems a little pissed.

Let's move on to the next person shall we. The next person is…..BlueButterflyWitch

What do you want done to these fine Bots and Cons?

truth or dare? i got one of each. *holds up a cute brown kitten* i want Starscream to allow this cute little thing to climb all over him and allow the kitty to follow him everywhere without a single complain. his name is Mo and Starscream, you can't kill him, i want him back all happy and purring.  
Ratchet, is it true that you can't repair Bumblebee's voice? i feel sorry for him. not being able to speak and all. and throw a wrench at Skids and Mudflap for being annoying.

Awwwww, Mo is sooo cute! I said in a squeaky voice.

Here you go Screamer. I hand little Mo to the Seeker.

If you hurt Mo I'll rip your face off and shove it up your after burners.

Starscream gulped as I placed the kitten in his han. He then brought then kitten up to his face. Then kitten then looked up at Screamer with giant kitten eyes and said…..MEEEEEEWWWWW!

" My spark just melted. MY KITTY! ME AND MO SHALL RULE THE DECEPTICONS TOGETHER!"

Megatron stopped fighting with Optimus long enough to glare and shoot Screamer which caused Mo the world'' cutest kitten to go flying through the air.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww "

IT'S GOOD! I shout as I lift both my arms in the air.

Mo the kitten landed on Ironhide's head.

"Why you little no good." But before Ironhide could finish Mo looked Ironhide in the optics and…MEEEEEWWWWWWWW!

"Primus thAT IS SO FRAGGING CUTE" ironhide then grabbed the kitten and transformed and drove away with Mo.

Awwww, how cute. Anywayssss. Ratchet answers BlueButterfly's question please.

" Sadly I can't repair Bee's voice. The damage was to bad. I'm sorry that I can't fix it." Ratchet looks down sadly.

Awwwww, cheer up Ratchet. Atleast you get to hit Skidz and Mudflap with a wrench.

Ratchet then looked up with an evil grin and pulled out two wrenches.

" Yo we haz to get outta dis place bro. Skidz said to Mudflap. "NO duh you glitch head." Mudflap said as they transformed and drove away. Very very fast.

"No matter how fast you run I can walk faster. MWAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHH AHHAHAHAHA! Ratched said evily.

How come he can do the evil laugh, but I can't. Anyways look for more fun. byezzz


	3. Chapter 3

( Creepy music plays in the background as I enter in a purple and black hooded cape. Pulls the hood down.)

Hi everybody. Welcome back to BeautifulNightMare's torture chamber. I wanna thank all of my reviewers for all the wonderful dares. If yours isn't in this chapter, it will probably be in the next depending on how far I am behind on chapters. Anywho's on with the torture.

The first person to torture a Bot or Con is….Dark Thunder27 (applause is heard)

Well Dark Thunder27 what do you want to happen to these fine Bots and Cons.

Hmmm I dare Megsie to give Ratchet a wet willie XD

Hahahahahah! That's funny just thinking about it.

Hey Megatron, Ratchet. Get y'alls ugly afts out here.

" I will not do this. I will not let MegaaaaAAAAAA!" Before Ratchet could finish Megatron had snuck up behind him and stuck his wet finger in Ratchet's audio receptor. Megatron then runs away laughing like the crazy, psycho mech he is.

Haha! Well on to the next torture. Who is next…..bura400. So bura400 what are you and to who are you gonna torture?

Megatron- Truth

*whistles innocently* If humans are supposedly inferior then why do so many outsmart so many Decepticons through the various series? ;)

To Soundwave- Truth:

In the cartoon series you seem so unemotional and duty driven. Do you ever really have any fun?

Skywarp- Dare:

I dare you to paint Megatron neon pink and place Barbie stickers all over him during heavy recharge or when overenergized.

Hahah! To answer your question bura it is because I have idiots for soldiers. Like my S.I.C Starscream. You cannot depend or win a war with an idiot like him.

"Hey, that's not nice Megsie. I thought you loved me." Starscream said in a super sad voice, with his lip plates trembling. " Oh, great." Megatron said as he looked to the sky.

Well that was depressing on to the next question. Soundwave go ahead an answer the question. 'I lean back in my silver and purple velvet throne.'

"Soundwave does not have to answer to puny organic creature." Soundwave said in his same old voice.

"Damn it, answer the question." I shout at him. Soundwave begins to stare into my eyes. "AHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY MIND! I run away from Soundwave.

" Haha! BeautifulNightMare inferior Soundwave superior! Soundwave enjoys totureing her." Soundwave walks away.

" Hi everybody it's Tiffany my sis BeautifulNightMare is crying to Optimus because Soundwave scared her. So I will be takeing over the torture chamber. On to the next dare. Go ahead and do it Skywarp. Hehe!

"Are you fragging kidding me? I wanna live. I will not paint my leader pink, nor put Barbie stickers on him."

" you have no choice."

"You wanna bet."

All of sudden Ratchet drags in Megatron. Which is sound asleep.

"Ratchet did you drug him?"

"Yes Tiffany I did.  
"Well ok then. Ok now you really don't have an excuse or anything to prevent you from doing the dare,but we will come back to you in a minute to see how you've done." I walk away, but stop to stare at Ironhide who has Mo the world's cutest kitten. Ironhide mumbles. "My Mo. No one can have you ever." Okkkkaaaaaayyyyy! I say to myself. Anyway on to the next person, which is…..booklover41.

Ok booklover what do you want.

I got several  
Megatron — Dare: I dare you to give Arachnid a kiss, lol her or Starscream

Soundwave I dare you to play the 'I'm a barbie girl' song in front of all the decepticons

Starscream I dare you to Listen AND DO to whatever Miko tells you to do for a whole day and if you fell then you have to do it for another day — YOU ARE WELCOME MIKO.

Hahaha! Megsie is still being painted so we have to wait on the kiss. So sound wave would you please play the I'm a Barbie girl song." Soundwave just stares at me. "AHHHHH! Femme is crazy. Sssshe wants to" "SOUNDWAVE PLAY THE SONG! After a few seconds Soundwave is standing in front of the Decepticons. He gulps and out from his speakers comes."hiya Barbie. Hi ken. You wanna go for a ride? Sure yeah. Hop in. I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world. Life in plastic. Its fantastic. You can brush my hair. Undress me everywhere. Imagination. Life is your creation. Come on barbie let's go party. I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world. Life in plastic. Its fantastic. You can brush my hair. Undress me everywhere. Imagination. Life is your creation. I'm a blonde I'm a girl in this fantasy world. Dress me up. Make it tight. I'm your dolly. You're my doll. Rock and roll. Feel the glamour and fame. Kiss me here. Touch me there. Hanky panky. 'Decepticons bust out laughing uncontrollably' you can touch. You can play. If you say im always yours. I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world. Life in plastic. Its fantastic. You can brush my hair. Undress me everywhere. Imagination. Life is your creation.. ' Soundwave then has enough. He transformers an runs away.'

So much for that. I was loving it. Anyway it looks like Megatron is awake. He should notice his makeover in .1 "AHHHHHHH!" Peeks in at Megatron. Megatron is pink and glittery from all the stickers and even has a blonde wig on his helm. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG OMG HAHAHAHA!

Megatron and you still have to kiss the Arachnid.

"he is not doing anything to me." Arachnid said walking away. Starscream was nowhere to be found. Megatron breaks down crying an runs off.

Poor Cons today. Anyways. I'm sorry Miko but Starscream is sad and won't be here today.

"It's ok. I justed wanted to ask him just a few questions. Maybe go for a ride. Oh, and listen to some Slash Monkey." She said getting very excited. Well Miko I'm sure he will be here tomorrow so you will have to wait.

" I found him." Miko yells as Starscream screams and goes running away. " I have already had a bad day and now this. Primus truly hates me." Starscream cries out as he runs.

Well that another day Screamer has to spend in Minko Hell. Well that's it for now. Tiffany saying goodbye. Make sure you all come back to BeautifulNightMare's Chamber. ByeBye.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk on the stage from out behind my new royal purple lace curtains. Ravage destroyed my black ones. My black hooded cape drags the ground. I look up my white eyes shining. "Welcome Femmes and GentleMeches. Shall we see who wants to torture Bots and Cons first. The first person is…..Naughtia

"So what are your dares or questions?"

Dares  
Megatron: I dare you to put an autobot symbol over your decepticon symbol and help a human. Also to let Starscream sit in you are throne for a day.  
Soundwave: I dare you to play hide and go seek with your cassettes.  
Starscream: I dare you to let either Megatron or Optimus ride on the top of your alt. form while you are flying.  
Knock Out: I dare you to scratch you're paint job.

Truth  
Megatron: Why do you always beat up Starscream?  
Soundwave: Can you read minds?  
Starscream: Why do you still work under Megatron?  
That's all for now! Can't wait to see!

"WHAT? I WILL NOT WEAR AN AUTOBOT INSIGNA! I will not help a human pest. Wait I will help a human. Help it to its DEATH!" Megatron shouted.

"Megatron are you scared?" Starscream said mockingly. "I am not afraid of a human." Megatron said with a huff.

" I meant the Autobot insigna. Lord Megatron." Starscream said with a toothy grin. "If your not then do what the human said." Starscream added. "Naughtia you will pay for this! This is not a threat,but I promise." Megatron said through clenched denta. "Your fine Naughtia, I think." I laugh nervously.

Gets a red hot brander. Runs up behind Megatron who has Starscream by the throat. I whistle as I stick the red-hot brander to Megatron's aft. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! WHY YOU SON OF A PIT SPAWNED GLITCH. YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" Megatron yelled.

"Now that's what I call a smoking hot aft!" I chuckle at my own corny joke.

"AHHH!" Megatron runs out of the room yelling.

"Well I guess I won't see him for awhile." 'shrugs'

"Soundwave get to playing hide and go seek." I order.

All of Soundwave's cassettes eject and run and go hide from him. Soundwave gives a defeated sigh and starts counting.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…Ready or not here I come." Soundwave said in his super creepy, realistic robot voice. Soundwave then stalks off to find his little creations.

"Awwww, I find this really cute." 'laughs' "While they are playing lets go see what Starscream try and give Optimus or Megatron a ride. Heheh!"

"I am the Mighty Starscream! And you want me to give these fat-aft glitches a ride." –scoffs- "I think not" Starscream rants on with a huff

"Screamer you know they can hear you." I say with a smirk.

Starscream looks over to a seething Megatron and a not so happy Optimus. Starscream gulps and turn to run away,but Megs and Ops catch him and…

"Weeeeeeeeeee Hahaahahahaha! WHOOP!" Optimus cheered as he was soaring through the air on top of Starscreams alt form. "Yeeeaaaaaahhhhh! Wooooooooooooooooooo!" Megatron cheered from behind Optimus. "Hey Megatron, what does that little pig say all the way home?" Optimus said while grinning back at his brother. "Weeeeeeee weee weee weeeeeeeee weeee we we weeeee!" Megatron and Optimus both cry out in joy.

HHAHAHAHAH! Lets see how Soundwave is doing. I walk over to Soundwave and he has nearly found all of his creations except Laserbeak and Frenzy. I look over towards the bathroom and I see Frenzy crawl into the toilet. "Hey Frenzy, Do you… Never mind." Hehehhe!

"Megatron Naughtia wants to know why you beat up Starscream. Why do you?" I ask as if I am Doctor Phil.

" Well, if you had to deal with this traitorous glitch would you not hit him?" Megatron asked in a serious tone of voice.

"No I wouldn't hit him. I would just shoot him. Hhahaha!" I laughed at loud. Megatron smirked at my words. "Maybe you are not soo bad after all." Megatron said grinning.

" Soundwave, Naughtia want's to know if you can read minds." I say as if I am Oprah now.

"Soundwave can not release classified information to Earth organic creature, who has a mind of a Insecticon." Soundwave said in his creepy robot voice.

"Soundwave that was not nice at all I say frowning." I shock Soundwave. 'Yes, a cybertronian sized shock collar did just appear around Soundwave's neck'

"Starscream, Naughtia wants to know why you still work for Mega-Pain in the aft. I mean Megatron." I said while grinning.

"Because I rather work with him than work under Optimus Prime's command. That fragging pit-spawned fleshy lover." Starscream said with a frown. " Aft" I simply mumble towards Screamer.

"Ohhhhh, Knockout." I say in a sing song voice. "Naughtia wants you to scratch your paint." I said, while grinning like the cheshire cat.

I look at Knockout who had a glazed look in his eyes. "Knockout?" I call to him,but he falls flat on hit aft.

"Well,he can't even stand the thought of his paint getting scratched. Hahaha 'pulls out a paint chipper' Mwahahahah cough- cough-hack-cough!

I know it's a short chapter. A really short chapter, but High School is being a major pain in the aft to many things to do. I guess this what I get when for being in ROTC,Spanish Club,SongWriters Club, and Drama Club. I also have way to many projects and stuff for my honors World History and My report on Romeo and Juliet for Honors English. Ahhhhhhh! Well im gonna stop my complaing and go. I will update as soon as I can. I promise. I just wanna say sorry for not updating. Bye!


End file.
